


astroboy

by teddygirl105



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Astronauts, Gen, M/M, Outer Space, little prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Floating around in space, Minkyun finds a mysterious figure on a small asteroid.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	astroboy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seven summers.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572797) by [LIGHTSJOON](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIGHTSJOON/pseuds/LIGHTSJOON). 



> i quickly whipped this up for minkyun's birthday and while in the middle of writing i read @LIGHTSJOON's seven summers and got absolutely WRECKED by it so the sprinkle of angst is thanks to them ♥
> 
> i'm going to pretend that this 3am fic is HOT SHIT when in reality i know it isnt but enjoy

Space is… fickle.

Minkyun supposes he should have known this already, being launched up in a spaceship from what they call Earth. Plus, it isn't every day you get forcefully ejected out into the vast emptiness of the exosphere and left for dead.

Fuck his crewmates, is what he thinks.

But as he floats around, seeing the occasional space debris or an asteroid, Minkyun _lives_.

His oxygen tank has long since been depleted and his body should have begun shutting down due to lack of food or water, but he still finds himself conscious in his spacesuit.

He thinks to himself, pushing off of another rock to propel him forward. He's an anomaly, that's for sure. He could spend the next few weeks or months roaming around, perhaps making his way towards the Moon for a bit. Maybe he could try and make contact with one of the space stations orbiting around Earth in order to get back. But then they'd question him, and when he says that he came from PNF-803 they'll become suspicious as to how he's still alive.

So roaming around it is.

There's a small planet that Minkyun has been heading towards for the past few hours. Oddly enough, there seems to be signs of growth of a lifeform on it, very strange for anything that size.

A few more hours later, and Minkyun is just minutes away from touching down on the planet. Perhaps he shouldn't be calling it a planet by how small it is. It's even smaller than Pluto, but he isn't sure if there's anything after a dwarf planet. It doesn't seem to be a moon, but it's a possibility. An asteroid, he thinks.

As Minkyun roughly steps onto this mystery asteroid of sorts, his eyes set themselves on the figure that crouches on the surface, bouncing back and forth as they clap at a small blue rose in the dirt. They hum under their breath, oblivious to Minkyun's presence.

He takes one step, and immediately the figure stops, whipping their head towards him. Their eyes are startlingly blue, he notes. They look human enough, but Minkyun knows not to trust anything he sees in space. "Uncanny valley," as they call it.

As they stand up, cocking their head in curiosity, a light smile appears on their face.

"Who are you?"

The voice that Minkyun hears does not come from any source, instead echoing inside of his head. He flinches.

"Oh, my apologies. Humans don't converse like this, I forgot." The voice stops echoing from within his mind, and the figure opens their mouth. "There. That's more natural, isn't it?" it asks. This time, a clear voice escapes their lips.

Minkyun simply steps back in shock, mouth agape as he struggles to formulate an answer.

"Wow. Guess I'm really dead after all." is all he manages to choke out.

The figure laughs, and in their bout of amusement, Minkyun connects pieces of familiarity to their face and voice and suddenly it just clicks.

"Changyoon?" he exclaims in disbelief, brow knit tightly as he finally musters the will to approach.

The figure stops. "Changyoon? Who is that?"

Minkyun doesn't listen, continuing until they're face to face. He swears that this is Changyoon, everything from his face, to his voice, to his height. But his eyes are not blue. They never have been.

"What is your name?" Minkyun mutters, purposefully avoiding eye contact. This is not Changyoon.

"I am E-Tion of B-612." they answer. "You?"

"Minkyun."

"No home?"

"I was a part of the PNF-803 vessel, but Earth is my home."

E-Tion nods. He gestures for Minkyun to sit down, and he obliges. "I see. And you are human?"

"I would like to assume so." Minkyun answers. "I have been alive with no oxygen, food, or water for many weeks now."

"Hm. How curious."

Without warning, E-Tion grasps the sides of Minkyun's helmet and begins to pull it off, barely being stopped in time.

"What are you doing?" he hisses, but E-Tion does not budge.

"If you say that you've been alive without oxygen, then surely do you not need this helmet anymore." they argue lightly. "There is no harm in taking it off."

Minkyun sighs. This E-Tion has a point.

He slowly lets go of their wrists, allowing them to pry his helmet off. Now that it doesn't encase his head, he's never realized how hot it is inside his suit. The cold atmosphere is refreshing in a way.

"See? All fine." E-Tion smiles, setting the helmet down behind their rose. "Anyways, I'm curious. You say you are from Earth, correct? Then surely you have some sort of cherished person there, no?"

"I can't say I don't." he answers.

"Tell me about them. Humans are so fickle, and love has been something I never truly wrapped my head around." E-Tion sways back and forth, moving their feet this way and that in a nonexistent rhythm.

Minkyun pauses, thinking for a moment. "He's… very much like you, I suppose. Mainly in feature than in personality. He is kind, charming, a little boisterous at times, but that's a part of his charm." He closes his eyes, a heavy breath escaping his lips. "I miss him dearly."

They watch the Earth in front of them, silence stretching between them.

"Minkyun?"

He turns to look at E-Tion, stopped by a hand that covers his eyes. For a brief moment he panics, but then there's a chaste touch of lips on his. If Minkyun thinks hard enough, then it's Changyoon giving his goodbyes before going to work on a Monday morning. It's the small bits of comfort during a long night, or the surprise when one of them is cooking dinner.

And when E-Tion lifts their hand away and he sees piercing blue yet again, Minkyun feels tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"He misses you too." E-Tion whispers, "And he will continue to remember you and mourn for you."

_Mourn?_

"What-" he sputters out, but E-Tion interrupts him.

"Minkyun." he murmurs, "It is time to let go."

And with those words, Minkyun feels himself drifting away, his body beginning to fall. Everything goes dark before he can even feel the impact.

E-Tion cradles him in their arms one last time.

* * *

Changyoon receives the news on a Wednesday evening, rain pouring from the heavens and the rasp of thunder barely present.

Once the phone call ends, he can feel himself going cold, tears beginning to spill and choked sobs escaping his throat. Changyoon stumbles to their bedroom and pulls out the small box stashed away in their drawer, taking the ring that sits inside.

_"I wouldn't want to lose my ring out in space! I'll leave it with you for safekeeping."_

Clutching it close to his chest, Changyoon mourns.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
